


Santa List Day

by MaresThird



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, happy holigays, little bitty bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaresThird/pseuds/MaresThird
Summary: December 4th is Santa List Day and Tobin wants to create a new tradition.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 15
Kudos: 173
Collections: Preathfics Winter 2020 Collection





	Santa List Day

.

“Tobin,” Christen eyes her curiously, “what are you doing?” 

“Hum?” Tobin looks up from the kitchen table, “What did you say, babe?” 

Christen shifts the breastfeeding infant that is on her chest before she replies, “I asked what are you doing?” 

Tobin gets this funny little grin on her face and her eyes brighten up and Christen knows that look. It’s the one of when Tobin gets inspired and she’s just about ready to burst to tell her. “It’s December second,” she announces as if that would explain everything, "I'm getting ready for December fourth." 

Christen wracks her post-pregnancy brain to try and remember the significance of the date but nothing comes to mind and she scrunches up her face and tilts her head, “And that means…?” 

Tobin now smiles broadly, the areas around her eyes wrinkling with happiness. “It’s Santa List Day.” 

“Santa List Day?” Christen questions, “I’ve never heard of it,” 

Tobin picks up her notebook and pen and moves to the sofa, sitting slowly to not jostle Christen or their daughter. She looks down at the scene next to her adoringly, there is her wife nursing their baby and Christen smiles at the look of awe that graces Tobin’s face. She's been seeing that expression on Tobin's face quite often since she had gotten pregnant and even more after their she had given birth. “It’s the day kids write out their list to Santa,” Tobin explains quietly, not wanting to startle her near sleeping child. “It’s also the day Santa starts working on his Naughty or Nice list,” she says knowingly, nodding at her wife. “It’s a tradition,” she goes on, “every year when I was a kid, we’d write out our Christmas lists on this day,” 

Christen giggles at her, Tobin is just so adorable at times, “How come this is the first time I’ve ever heard of this?” 

“Because when I met you, there was no greater gift I could ever receive,” Tobin answers promptly with such sincerity that Christen knows Tobin is speaking from her heart and her reply isn’t a corny response. 

“Aw, sweetie,” Christen coos, “I love you,” she says and leans towards her and puckers her lips for a kiss. Tobin leans in and kisses her softly and when they pull apart, she lets her hand gently caress their child’s head. “She looks like she’s out,” she observes, smiling at her. 

“Milk coma,” Christen nods and confirms, “I’m going to put her down now,” she says and then gives Tobin an impish look, “or does Annie need to be here for this?” 

“Haha,” Tobin makes a face at her, “not this year,” she replies, “I can get you anything?” 

“A glass of water and a snack? Maybe some chips and dip?” she asks gets herself back into her bra and lowers her shirt. 

“Sure thing,” Tobin says, leaning over to kiss Annie’s head, “I love you baby girl,” she whispers, “have a good sleep,” She stands up and offers a hand to help Christen off the   
couch. They go their separate ways, Tobin back to the kitchen and Christen down the hall to the nursery. 

Christen smiles when she returns to the couch, seeing the small tray with a bowl of pita chips and two bowls of different types of hummus. There’s a small stem of green grapes and some crackers and cheese slices. Tobin’s come a long way from tossing her a bag of chips and a jar of dip and bringing over a box of crackers and cutting up the cheese on a plate at the coffee table. “This looks pretty, honey,” Christen comments as she sits down, drawing the old Re blanket from the Source collection onto her lap. It’s still one of her favorites. 

Tobin approaches with a glass of water and a glass of wine. “Try this,” she encourages, setting it down on the coffee table, “it’s non-alcoholic, it’s a cabernet,” 

“Ooh,” Christen nods, “where did you find it?” 

“I did some research online and found it at the liquor store,” Tobin replies, now returning with a wine glass of her own, “it has good reviews, so I though we’d test it out.” 

Christen takes a few chugs of her water, parched after nursing. She has to intentionally work on staying hydrated while nursing, especially now that she’s begun light workouts again. She switches glasses and leans over the rim of the wone glass to smell it, considering the aroma. She takes a sip of the wine, swishing it around like a practiced connoisseur, before swallowing and giving an approving nod. “It’s pretty good,” she smiles at her wife, “nice job finding it.” 

“Thanks,” Tobin grins before tasting it for herself. They snack on the spread, talking about their day. Tobin had a light practice today with Racing Louisville, the last one of their season. She cleaned out their lockers and brought everything home to store away for next preseason in a few months. 

“I’m still not a fan of the purple,” Tobin shakes her head, “I like the grey jersey best,” 

“Well, red will always be your favorite,” Christen says wistfully, going back to three years ago when her and Tobin were left unprotected in an expansion draft and ended being taken by the new Louisville team. It had been a difficult time with the pandemic and then playing in Manchester. Manchester was good for them and they realized it didn’t matter where they played, they wanted to play together. Louisville was good. When they had first come to town, Louisville marketed them heavily as the faces of the franchise and it drew in fans by the thousands. They had a decent team and ended up finishing in fifth place year. Her and Tobin were only able to play in four matches with National Team duty taking them away from the team. Then Victory Tour celebrating their gold medal at the Olympics. Last season, when LAFC came into the league, she and Tobin knew it wouldn’t be possible to both play for them, so they told Louisville staff they wanted to stay and they were delighted. Louisville was happy to protect them as their only two allocated players. 

This past season, they had made the playoffs, losing in the first round due to a terrible red card call against Chicago that was much disputed league wide after the fact.   
But now, Louisville has become home and while they still have their place in Portland and one in LA, they like this place and it still surprises the hell out of both of them.   
Tobin lets out a sigh, “Yeah,” she agrees with a hint of sadness, “I hate the way things ended there,” she achknowledges, “but it’s worked out for the best.” 

They’re silent for a moment, both thinking of the past. Then Tobin barks out a laugh. 

“What?” Christen asks, curious as to what has her laughing. 

“I still can’t believe you told Christy I was that good when you told him you were pregnant!” Tobin giggles, holding her stomach with one hand.

Christen chuckles at the memory, “Well, he was silly enough to ask how,” she smiles, “and your warped sense of humor has rubbed off on me over the years and I couldn’t resist!” 

“And you caught it on video!” Tobin is still giggling, “In front of the team and all!” 

“Well,” Christen giggles right along with her, “that was one way to come out, huh!” 

“Yeah,” Tobin nods, “except for all those people commenting that I had a dick,” she shakes her head. 

“Baby,” Christen croons, “your Sports Illustrated Body shoot shut them all up the next spring,” Just thinking of Tobin doing the photoshoot sent a shiver down her spine. She looked so hot, all rippling muscles and tendons and her skin gleaming on the beach. 

“Well, yeah,” Tobin acknowledges, “I think my Mom is still unsettled about that.” 

“That’s cause you’re her baby,” Christen states, “my Mom was the same way.” 

The fall into silence again for a minute. “So,” Christen says as she dips a chip into the hummus, “tell me about this Santa List Day,” she says and pops the chip into her mouth. 

“It’s like an official day, you know,” Tobin informs her. “So, it’s like the day Santa starts making his list of naughty or nice kids, but it’s also the day you write out your own Christmas list for the gifts you want for Christmas.” 

“And you guys would do it every year?” 

Tobin nods happily, “Yeah,” she grins, “I know now that it was to help keep us line for the whole month,” she chuckles, “Mom and Dad used it as an excuse that Santa was always checking his list and you could easily switch from nice to naughty if you acted up,” 

“So, they guilted you into behaving?” Christen lifts an eyebrow. 

“They sure did,” Tobin agrees, “but they had four of us and we were a handful,” she reasons, “anyway, it was better than that Elf thing,” 

“What’s wrong with Elf on the Shelf?” Christen looks at her questioning. 

“Well, for one, the elf is creepy as hell,” Tobin states seriously, “and two, the thing got into everything around the house, I always worried if that elf would wreck my stuff or try to kill me. I thought it would creep around the house at night and it wigged me out.” 

“Did your Mom try it?” Christen asks, getting a feeling there’s more to the story. 

Tobin is eating the grapes so she holds up a finger, when she finishes chewing she wipes at her mouth with a napkin. Yes, the woman had even brought out napkins. Christen has trained her well. “Yeah,” she states, “and then she noticed I wasn’t sleeping and when I did I was having nightmares. The Elf had to ‘go back to the North Pole’” she air quotes, “after a week. I was terrified it would attack us while we slept.” 

“Oh honey!” Christen laughs, “How have I not heard of this before?” 

“Mom and Dad felt so bad,” Tobin grins, “they felt so guilty I was so scared,” she says, “Perry and Katie and even Jeff never even teased me about it because they saw how freaked out I was about that stupid thing,” 

“Wow,” Christen takes another drink of her wine, “so then Santa List Day appeared?” 

Tobin nods, “Yeah,” 

“You poor thing,” Christen coos, rubbing Tobin’s back, “that had to be awful,” 

“I got over it,” Tobin smirks at her, “they guilt gifted me that year,” 

“So, what are we doing for Annie?” Christen turns to face her, “She obviously can’t write her own list,” 

“That we each write like five things down for her and then we’ll combine them in this little book,” Tobin lifts a red velvet journal, “and each year we can write in here our memories of each Christmas and when she gets older, she can write her list in here. When she turns eighteen, we’ll give it to her,” 

“Aw, honey,” Christen’s eyes begin to tear, “that’s so sweet,” She loves how sentimental Tobin is and excited to create their own traditions. 

“You wanna then?” Tobin asks excitedly. 

“Yes, of course,” Christen replies quickly, “I think it’s an amazing idea. Although I say we give it to her when she has her first baby of her own,” 

“Or gets married or something? Yeah, I could go for that,” Tobin nods, “we’ve got time for that though,” 

“In the blink of an eye,” Christen warns, giving her smirk. 

“Okay, okay,” Tobin shakes her head, “so I was thinking,” she says, twisting and curling her legs under her, “the gifts don’t have to all be material things, you know? They can be for good health, peace on earth, that kind of stuff too,” 

Christen nods, beginning to understand the reason behind it, “I see,” she says, “I think I’d want to think it about for a bit,” she reasons, “you know me, I just can’t write something super quick like that,” 

“That’s why I brought this,” Tobin says, getting up and retrieving paper form the table and stopping to get two large books and an extra pen before she sits down again. She hands over the book, paper and pen to her wife, “since it’s the first one,” she states, “I thought we could think about for a day or two and then read them to each other and then we’ll write ours into the book. I like the idea of both of us writing in this,” she taps the red velvet book. 

“I like that too,” Christen agrees, tapping the pen to her chin, “okay, what if we repeat?” 

“Then we repeat,” Tobin grins, “it shows how much alike we think,” 

“Okay,” Christen grins, “should we bet on how many we’ll be the same?” 

Tobin shakes her head, “No, because then you’ll be thinking about what you think I would write,” she points out. 

Christen sighs, “Yeah, you’re right,” Her wife knows her so well. 

“Separate thoughts, separate lists, okay?” Tobin looks at her closely, “and no peeking,” 

Christen holds up two fingers, “Scouts honor,” 

Tobin rolls her eyes, “You were never a Girl Scout, but okay,” 

It’s in the afternoon two days later when the two have a chance to discuss their lists. Tobin had been busy with her season ending exit interview with Louisville and it went very well. Christen had a meeting by phone as well and both had stated their intentions of wanting to play for them next season. Christy Holly and staff were excited, especially since Tobin had had an amazing season, setting a new record for assists and coming in second place for the Golden Boot for the league. She was also on the list for league MVP. Louisville had sold out most of the season and was looking forward to the draft. They felt they were only one or two players from becoming a powerful force in the league. 

They decided to take a break from packing up the apartment for their move back to LA for a few weeks for he holidays. Annie is taking her afternoon nap and the two decide to exchange their lists while they have some quiet time. 

“Rock, paper, scissors for who goes first?” Tobin grins at her. 

Christen rolls her eyes, “Let’s just exchange, okay?” 

“Not feeling lucky, huh,” Tobin smirks, pulling her folded list form her hoodie pocket. She holds it in the air, teasing her. 

Christen suddenly lunges forward and grabs it from her. “Here,” she offers her list to her. 

Tobin sits down next to her on the couch and adjusts her glasses before she reads. Christen watches her carefully, looking for her reaction and feeling pleased when a smile crosses her wife’s face. Tobin looks up at her, “Chris,” she says, her voice full of emotion, “this is so beautiful,” She leans over and kisses her, “I mean it,” she says emphatically, “this is so perfect.” 

_”My darling daughter Anastasia,_

_This is your first Christmas and this is my Santa List for you:  
1\. As you go through your life, may you always feel our love  
2\. May you always be kind and seek kindness in others   
3\. I wish you find your inner peace through whatever way you most comfortable   
4\. I hope you love the traditions of Christmas and all the holidays and find the meaning and joy in gathering with our families  
5\. May Santa bring you clothes to keep you warm, toys to teach and amuse you, and joy in the spirit of the holiday”_

Christen smiles as Tobin reads it aloud, a warmth in her chest coming from a mixture of the sound of her voice and the emotion it carries. Tobin looks up from reading and smiles at her, “It’s beautiful, babe,” she says and leans over to kiss her. 

“My turn,” Christen grins, deciding to read it out loud and skim it over first. She clears the throat before she begins. 

_”My sweet Annie,_

_1\. My wish is that you feel the magic of Christmas not just in December but every day; those feelings of loving one another, being kind and enjoying that giving can be better than receiving  
2\. My wish for you is that you find your inner peace, the thing that keeps you rooted, whether it’s through a faith in God or another meaningful pursuit   
3\. My wish is that you grow to be strong and healthy, kind and loving, and patient and understanding   
4\. My wish for you is to enjoy yourself in whatever you choose to pursue in life and realize that it’s okay if you don’t instantly know what that may be. Enjoy trying new things and seeing what suits you and ignites your passion   
5\. I hope Santa brings you lots of toys to play with, ones that make you laugh and smile, even though this year you’ll probably love the paper and boxes more”_

“Oh, honey,” Christen sniffs, “that’s so sweet.” She looks down at the paper, written in Tobin’s distinct printing. “And you’re right,” she chuckles, looking up at her, “she’ll probably play with the paper and boxes more,” 

Tobin grins, “They always do,” 

Christen moves closer and slides her arm around Tobin’s shoulders and Tobin naturally leans into her, letting her head rest at the top of her arm. They both let a sigh out at the same time, one of contentment. 

“I kinda can’t believe we have a kid and we’re gonna be celebrating our first Christmas with her,” Tobin marvels, “it’s like surreal, you know?” 

Christen hums in agreement, “It’s happening,” she states, “all of our dreams are finally coming true,” she smiles wistfully. 

“Yeah,” Tobin smiles, “sometimes, it seems just like yesterday we were flying to see each other and making out on the couch and then not even making it to the bed,” she chuckles. 

Christen turns and lets her hand cup Tobin’s jaw, “What do say we do that again?” she propositions, gently lifting Tobin’s head and giving her a searing kiss. Without breaking the kiss, she twists her hips and moves to straddle her wife. 

“I love you,” she says tenderly, stroking Tobin’s cheek with her fingers, “you are so amazing,” 

Tobin’s fingers wrap around Christen’s wrist, “You are amazing, my love,” she states, her eyes looking at her with awe, “In the delivery room? Amazing,” she smiles, “How you take care of Annie- amazing. On the soccer pitch- amazing. Your mind- amazing. Your body,” she smirks as she releases her wrist and lets both of her hands slide down from Christen’s back to cup her ass, “just amazing.” 

Christen kisses her hard, her passion flaring with those post pregnancy hormones as she pulls up Tobin’s shirt until she has to break the kiss to get it off and then she flings it to the floor. “I need to fuck you right now,” she says urgently, “take off your bra.” 

“Oh Lord, I love you,” Tobin kisses her once more before whipping off her bra and letting it join her shirt on the floor. 

Christen lowers herself and hovers in front of Tobin’s breasts and looks up at her, “Happy Santa List Day, honey,” she smirks, knowing that it’s two days late and not caring as she latches her lips around Tobin’s nipple. 

“Happy…” Tobin gasps and arches her back, “Santa…List…Day…” she utters out between gasps as she forcefully pushes and pulls Christen’s hips to slide over their cores. 

XXXX


End file.
